


First Job

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first job for the K&R firm that Dino and Terry had started up after Tecala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Job

Dino woke with a groan as the phone next to his bed rang. He rolled  
over grabbed it and growled, "This had better be good."

"It is, mate," greeted Terry Thorne. "We've got a job."

"When, where, why and who?" Dino asked sitting up. Sleep was losing  
its hold on him.

"Last night a nun was taken from a mission in Brazil," Terry began  
explaining. "She's being held by a group who aren't keen on the  
destruction of their homes and they want the government to take  
notice of their plight."

"Why us?"

"Because it's your sister."

"F**k!" Dino breathed.


End file.
